Specific aims include identification of prognostic variables for the development of HIV-1 encephalopathy and other HIV-1 associated neurologic disorders. This will include studies to identify cerebrospinal fluid markers associated with the subsequent clinical neurologic disease and studies of serial changes in cerebrospinal fluid composition.